1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductors, and more specifically, stacked semiconductor packages in which semiconductor packages are connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the electronic industry is rapidly developing, and users further demand light, compact and multifunctional electronic products. To meet such demand, an electronic product assembly technique has been developed, and in the technique, the same or different types of semiconductor packages are implemented as one module. Package-On-Package (PoP) technique may be a newly developed package technique to meet such demand.
In the PoP, the same or different types of a plurality of semiconductor packages are vertically stacked to reduce a horizontal mounting area, so that the integration density may be enhanced. Therefore, the PoP enables an electronic product to be compact in size, and thus the product may be employed to implement the PoP. As a result, a semiconductor package capable of enhancing structural and/or electrical characteristics is requested.